


实验性交流2

by Chromiey, ThirteenKKL



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromiey/pseuds/Chromiey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL
Summary: 跟朋友做完爱之后还能再来一次吗？那已经不是朋友了！
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	实验性交流2

多米尼克应对问题的基本方式是不去看这个问题。

这在他的过去拯救了他许多次，这种处理心理问题的方式也的确奏效。大到他卧底的时候杀人，小到他对队友们没完没了的恶作剧，他统统会不去看自己的罪恶感，这样他真的可以感觉那不存在。他也同样如此处理了马吕斯十七年。

继续这样处理下去也许是个好方法。他于是非常熟练地想从这次“意外”中抽离开，准备继续他们正常的队友兼好友关系——这并没什么大不了的对吧？

……是的，没有什么大不了的，他不应该在马吕斯在他早上刷牙越过他去拿牙杯的时候僵硬那一瞬间，也不应该因为马吕斯在吃饭的时候拿起他的杯子喝咖啡而觉得有愉快的电流从尾椎升上来，他甚至已经刹不住车的回想起马吕斯嘴唇的触感。这让他产生了某种程度的挫败感——第一次在处理这种问题上失利。

“你想不想晚上看个纪录片？讲古代堡垒的下水系统的。”

哦天哪，那让人想到肛门（他差点把这句话说出来）。马吕斯还端着刚才那个咖啡杯，多米尼克艰难地把视线从那上面移到了他的脸上。

“可以， 反正 我 也 没事。”而记忆已经自动地播放了上一次他们看纪录片的晚上 ，床单的褶皱，滚烫的气息……

多米尼克打了个激灵。

不，别想那时候马吕斯的温度 ， 也别想这次是否依然是某种暗示——那只是个试验，多米尼克 ， 就像你平时对他做的恶作剧一样。

多米尼克不自在地扭了扭肩，在狭小的沙发上找了个更合适的位置:大腿依然紧挨着沙发上的另一个稳定热源。纪录片的整体色调被拉的昏黄，连带着屏幕前的马吕斯整个人都被 映 的发白。多米尼克注意到自己在看他同事唇上 的 纹路，这个事实着实像一块落进安睡窝的烙铁那样烫到了他，他连忙别开了视线，可大脑依然像被塞进了滚筒洗衣机里一样无休止地乱想——

他兜里这次还有那些彩色橡胶吗？这次他会想试试在下面吗？……

“你在想什么？多米尼克？”他回过神，他看到马吕斯手里和那天晚上一样的啤酒罐。电视上的纪录片已经不知道什么时候播到了一半，而他一个字都没看进去。

“ …… 没想到下水道在欧洲出现得这么晚。”他临时看了一眼屏幕然后对刚刚出现的一句解说做出了适时的评价，他没注意到马吕斯这时候快速的瞟了他一眼，然后马上就做出一副学生终于开窍了的老师的样子，兴奋地开始讲解剩下的知识点，他从中世纪法国的高跟鞋最开始出现是为了躲避街上的排泄物讲到防反味的下水系统其实只是一个连通器真是十分的精妙。他说这些东西的神态让多米尼克对自己刚才看到啤酒罐之后的幻想产生了些许的羞愧，至少马吕斯还当他是好兄弟。他为了（不知道是向谁）证明这一点，勇敢地伸手去把马吕斯的啤酒罐拿过来对嘴喝了一口。

他听到马吕斯 的科普戛然而止，他的手依然保持着握啤酒罐的姿势，无名指微不可查地抽搐了一下，然后整条手臂以一个可疑的速度放回了沙发上，像某种设定好程序的机械那样，最后垂握住扶手的边缘 。

而多米尼克刚刚结束了他的勇敢之举，正有些忐忑的（等等，为什么要忐忑） 观察他同伴的脸：工程师 的眼睛一动不动的盯在屏幕上，嘴唇在停顿之后继续快速的翻动不断地吐出一些不明意义的音节，脸或许比他喝的那些啤酒应该导致的更红一些。

好极了，也许现在他们里面至少有两个人心里有鬼了。

多米尼克突然感觉他找回了那种游刃有余的感觉。他又特意把那罐啤酒凑到嘴边很大声的喝了一口，并开始抓他的工程师朋友显而易见是胡说八道的那些话里的漏洞，看着越来越慌乱的马吕斯， 那种无形的优势悄然地扩大了。这才对了，多米尼克，就像往常一样，这没什么大不了，不过挫挫理工男的气焰，然后再忽悠他去令自己挣得更多好处……

说实话多米尼克并不确信自己那一刻真的想要第二次上床机会，不过有句话和那上头的酒精一样，几乎是顺着舌头就滑了出来:

“你想再来点吗？”

他咬住了自己的下唇，可这依然抑制不住他嘴角上扬的趋势， 这句话连他自己都算不清楚里面的暧昧与调侃成分各占多少百分比。房间在升温，他的太阳穴在突突的跳。而这一刻他很确定自己想要把这股无名的燥热传到另一个人身上——

他 直接把嘴唇贴到了 马吕斯 的脸上。

“我以为我们在说啤酒……”马吕斯的声音几个呼吸后才传了过来，声音不大，但很清楚。他们之间的距离短得足以让任何一个盲人新进注意到对方的表情变化，而多米尼克敢保证他没从那张脸上看到任何抗拒的情绪。马吕斯的眼睛闭上再睁开，视线从屏幕转向地下，再转回多米尼克的双眼 。

“……还有吗？”

他听到马吕斯 近乎呢喃 的声音，他的眼睛看起来湿湿的 ，闪着期待的光 。 多米尼克听到自己内心的某个开关打开的声响，眼前的一切似乎蒙上了一层模糊的滤镜，只剩下越发清晰的心跳声和过分自信的直觉，可他却要命地觉得这一切才是真实 。

他们的手不知道什么时候叠在了一起，对方手心里传来了潮湿的感觉，而他确信自己也好不到哪里去。他的嘴唇从发烫的脸颊挪到他刚刚一直在看的嘴唇上。那儿和上次一样，柔软而温热，连啤酒的部分都是一样的，散发出一种危险而无可救药的吸引力，只有等他完全贴合之后才能感到悬空的内心泛起些许安稳 。在亲吻中堕落的速度比上次要快得多，甚至他已经有些熟练地掠夺着对方的呼吸。

马吕斯上一次做的没错，如果让多米尼克 一开始就占据主动权的话，他就再也没有翻身的机会了。多米尼克离开了他的嘴唇，在马吕斯睁开眼之后甚至对他半眯着眼睛，勾了勾嘴角——那真是一个诱人的表情，马吕斯想，足够让他硬得像石头。还没有等他决定一下是压下这股冲动还是继续，多米尼克就已经开始用他诱人的屁股隔着两层布料，恶意又赤裸地摩擦他已经变硬的地方了。

事情就这样又变得不可收拾了。

多米尼克从他身上起来，让他坐在沙发上，然后在旁边就那么跪了下来，用一只手解开了牛仔裤的扣子。可以看出来他本来打算用手把拉链也拉下来，但是他犹豫了一下，就把两只手都放到了马吕斯的腰侧，改用牙齿咬住拉链缓缓地拉下来。他琥珀色的眼睛仰视着马吕斯，以一种屈服的姿态跪在他身下，现在马吕斯知道了——他在刻意地引诱。

他恶劣的室友用牙熟练地把他的内裤也拉下去（期间还若有若无地用脸颊磨蹭那根散发着热度的东西）之后，用舌头从根部一路滑到头部，以一种极其色情的方式在龟头打转，然后缓慢地把马吕斯的阴茎整根含进了嘴里。

马吕斯下意识地屏住了呼吸——他直到现在才确定自己是被口了，被多米尼克。无论是阴茎被湿热地包裹的快感，还是看到他在认真地为自己服务，都让人爽到头皮发麻。他从不知道什么时候起就开始多次地幻想他的队友各种各样的色情表现，但没有一种比得上现在——多米尼克可以说是沉迷的表情告诉他他应该觉得那东西的味道不错。他原来有这么骚的吗？

马吕斯回想起上一次的最后多米尼克骑在他身上骂他的那种方式，他的眼神，那简直就好像……不，他只是在普通的和人上床，应自己的要求。

没等他把这想法完全抛向脑后，多米尼克开始有技巧地吞吐那根已经完全胀大的阴茎，他熟练地打开自己的喉头，去迎接那根巨物的入侵，并在每一次抽出的时候用力地吮吸，马吕斯被他吸得眼前发黑，他发出粗重的喘息和憋不住的零星几声呻吟，手紧紧地握成拳头，他感觉自己随时有可能射出来，或者说，被榨出来。马吕斯想张张嘴说点什么，但他一没想到能说什么，二也没有那种余力。

多米尼克用他难以置信的高超口交技巧成功地把马吕斯弄得没有五分钟就脱力地靠在沙发背上，他敢打赌马吕斯现在一定感觉骨头都酥了——他对自己的技巧就是这样的自信。他把左手 改 握在马吕斯性器 的 下半部分， 手指暧昧地搓弄那里黏腻的液体，在给了飞行员一个挑衅的眼神后展现了一个完美的深喉。他听到了马吕斯的吸气声，得意洋洋的情绪还没有沉淀，一股微凉的液体裹挟着咸腥味在口中爆炸开来，他猝不及防却只能全盘接受。吞咽的动作持续了许久，也许有一个世纪那么长，至少完全超出了多米尼克的预计。他回过神来发现自己的舌头依然恋恋不舍地缠绕着柱体，而眼前是马吕斯熏红的面庞。

“……那好吃吗？”马吕斯用胳膊把眼睛遮上，仰头靠在沙发背上喘息 ，声音不住地发颤。

他的脸颊仿佛是贴在了火炉上——天啊，不要回答他，多米尼克，也许这个问题就此揭篇会更好……

然而不可否认的，他确实微妙地期待着回答。

多米尼克的眼睛里又流露出了那种揶揄的神色，他把嘴里大部分的精液吐到手上，然后站起来，把裤子甩到旁边的地上，一条腿卡在马吕斯的腿间，俯下身去亲吻他 ，唇齿相交间全是那股浓郁的咸腥味 。马吕斯开始推搡他，他对吃自己的精液实在是兴趣不大，如果非要吃的话他宁可去吸多米尼克的……不！没有必要吃这东西！

他挫败地感到自己的阴茎在这个腥气十足的吻下又低俗地硬了起来。

“ 实践是检验真理的唯一方法 ，自己评价一下？ ”多米尼克终于放开他的嘴唇，低低的声音从耳边很近的地方传来，让他打了个寒战，脑子像被猛击的钟那样嗡嗡作响 。

“ ……烂透了。 ” 

他 捏住 多米尼克 的下巴吻了回去，闭着眼睛把对方口腔里属于自己的那部分扫了个干净。多米尼克发出了几声不清不楚的嘀咕，肩膀塌下来压在了马吕斯的胸前，马吕斯注意到了他手掌的后移，可他并不打算过问那只沾着精液的手打算干什么。

他们在接吻的空隙间喘了几口气，这个房间的空气不知是什么时候变得过于冰凉了，而马吕斯无比的确信空调有在好好的运作，至少他可以听到机箱运作发出的“嗡嗡”声……

马吕斯的左耳微微的颤动了一下，他听到房间内还有另外一种声音:一种粘腻腻的，啧啧作响的水声。

他几乎是下意识地双手托起了多米尼克压在他身上的臀部，不管对方在失去平衡的瞬间爆出的那句经典国骂，双眼立即锁定了声音的来源——

多米尼克在用他的精液做润滑，两根手指捅在肛门里搅动，此时因动作的变化滑出了些许，带出了多余的白色泡沫，挂在指缝间将坠未坠。

“哦，Dom，Dom……”

马吕斯微微张开了嘴，做了一个惊叹的表情。他脑子里最有关多米尼克的最色情画面排行榜又刷新了 ，而后者显然还因为突发的动作而对他怒目而视>。他把手伸进多米尼克的上衣，在两块隆起的肩胛骨之间摩挲，像安抚某种大猫那样。

这过度温柔的动作让多米尼克顿了一下，马吕斯能够明显地感受到手下的肌肉群的迅速聚集紧绷，随后再松散开来。多米尼克 扭过头舔了舔他的耳垂，在旁边发出一些刻意而慵懒的呻吟声，这算是对他的鼓励。

现在虚假而无用的忍耐游戏结束了，他们可以完全放飞自我了。

多米尼克跨在马吕斯的身上，用手扶住他的阴茎，顶到已经被自己玩弄得有些柔软的肛门上。哦，我可以不用再在这种时候询问那些乱七八糟的同意许可了对吗？多米尼克想。 他的大脑依然被最后一根道德绳索勒着，紧张兮兮地思考着这一切对他们同事关系的影响，但当他看到马吕斯那双眼睛里所暗藏的与他完全一直的渴望时，那根绳索理所当然的在一声脆响后，断了。取而代之的是一阵顺着脊骨攀爬而上的战栗，以及拥上心头的郁闷之情。

这家伙难道是在处心积虑地算计我……

他能回想起马吕斯那些紧张又刻意的小动作的不自然之处 ：在越过他取物时刻意压低的身子，端起咖啡杯时故作无意地抿上同一个位子。天才工程师显然并没有在设计情感陷阱这一方面精通一切， 但他甚至去主动地追寻那些饵料。

爱情使人盲目，这话一点也不假。

多米尼克的眼神变得柔和起来，他明白自己内心的小疙瘩只是在埋怨对方的隐晦。 瞧，马吕斯看他的眼神……柔软的，甚至有些青涩的，紧紧地抿着的嘴唇，看起来有点兴奋过度……无一不符合对马吕斯的那种印象。他一直以来都会这种狩猎技巧——用虚弱的假象来迷惑猎物。

在多米尼克慢慢沉下腰，有些艰涩地吞下目前来说还有些过大的肉棒的时候，马吕斯把手放在了他的腰上，拇指在他的腹部前后摩挲了一会，温柔似乎是在安抚。 多米尼克的腰部皮肤带有一些擦伤、割伤与贯穿伤留下的疤痕，新生的肌肤更加柔软，马吕斯的指腹在那逗留的更久一些，他在思考着什么，但并不是什么遥远的事情 。

现在是时候了。

他 手上猛地用了力，在对方毫无防备的时候突然向下一按，强迫多米尼克整根吃下去。

马吕斯满足地轻叹，那里面又湿又紧，不充分的润滑让内壁凹凸不平的更明显了。他听到多米尼克的惊叫， 然而那声音很快破碎在层出不断的喘息声里 。

多米尼克被这下顶得眼冒金星——没有那层橡胶的阻隔，龟头凸起部分的存在感变得极其强烈，前列腺 被 碾过的感觉简直爽到头皮发麻。跟这种感觉比起来，穴口被强行破开的疼痛也变成了情趣。

“……操，你这小混蛋……”多米尼克缓过劲来之后第一个想做的事情，就是在这不知为何已经开始不掩饰欲望的家伙肩膀上狠狠咬一口 ，并且在对方后背上留下了两组红痕 。他感到自己站在悬崖边上，他听到回去的吊桥坠下崖去的巨响，自己手里正握着那把割绳的刀。

“aw，轻点，你不喜欢吗？”

他甚至又顶了顶胯，那根阴茎在里面胡乱地挪动了几下位置，刚刚接受过刺激的内壁显然很吃这套，它们不受控制的蠕动着。他们两人都感觉到了。

“你看，你喜欢。”马吕斯缓缓地断言。

……哦，现在明明是我骑在上面。在多米尼克发觉现在满面潮红，腰肢发软的人是自己而不是马吕斯之后，才发觉他被控制的是如此的彻底。腰上这双手似乎不止掌握着自己要吞下多长的肉棒，甚至可以操纵他的欲望。不然要如何解释自己现在浑身上下流淌的，似乎从毛孔都要溢出来的 快乐 呢？只要想到那是马吕斯的手……

他闭上了眼睛，呼出一口气，好像决定了什么似的。他把腰塌下去，好摆成一个方便自己动作的姿势，手环绕在马吕斯的脖子上，专心的前后挪动起了屁股。他动得并不快，但吞的很深，他喜欢那种被马吕斯整个填满的感觉，成负的距离感令人心醉，甜蜜得几乎要溢出来，像真正的情侣。

“你更喜欢这种，还是更激烈一点的？”马吕斯在轻微的喘息中询问他，他听出了工程师式的冷静和严谨 。他不喜欢这种温吞的性交吗？多米尼克在性爱中显然会变得有些情绪化，他现在感到自己被名为“委屈”的情绪完全包裹了 ——他只因为一双放在他腰上的手就如此兴奋，而手的主人却想从他这得到些速食的快感。

好啊，你想要的就是这个是吧？他拿出了以前服务那些床伴的态度，规律而有技巧的收缩他的穴道，变幻角度去用自己的身体来套弄那根阴茎，仿佛他是个 能呼吸的 飞机杯。这种熟练而无情的技巧让几乎和处男差不了几次的马吕斯咬紧了牙关，他至少不想现在就射出来 ， 而且这也太过于冷酷了！

按马吕斯的记忆，只要能回到自己的节奏，就可以摆脱来自多米尼克的调笑，讽刺或是制裁（虽然他包括这次也没明白为什么会遭到这些），但他必须试试看。很快他就在这机械化的律动中找到了技巧，当多米尼克又一次把阴茎弄到只有一个头部在里面的时候，马吕斯把他的腰往后推，多米尼克已经刹不住车，那根性器就这样直直的，准确的，不容拒绝的撞在那个可怜而毫无防备的腺体上。

从多米尼克的反应来看，马吕斯是对的。他甚至被这一下顶出了眼泪和带着哭腔的呻吟，这是今天他第二次发出这种耻辱的声音了。他感到羞愤，以至于他不愿意承认他沉迷于刚刚的感觉。他感到马吕斯吻了吻他的脸颊，从下面开始快速但能照顾多米尼克的顶弄。连绵不断的呻吟就像在鼓励马吕斯继续，多米尼克的眼神已经有些涣散，看起来有点爽过头了。

马吕斯于是换了个姿势，把他压倒在沙发上，一条腿架在肩膀上，多米尼克没有反抗，或者说他现在根本没有这个念头或者能力。后穴里如同海浪一般压倒性的快感冲刷着他的全身，他颤栗着，阴茎一抖一抖的在身前摇晃，无论是他还是马吕斯都没有想要抚慰它的想法——即使它看起来十分的可怜，湿哒哒的 ，在每一次顶动后往外吐出一汩一汩透明的液体 ，随着摇晃随机地甩到他们中任何一人的小腹上 。从后面获得的快感要比前面强烈百倍，并且在马吕斯悉心的控制下连绵不断。

“Dom，我亲爱的Dom，”马吕斯一边粗喘一边凑到多米尼克的耳朵边上， 羽毛一样搔弄着那里的肌肤， “你为什么这么敏感？”

多米尼克在头脑恍惚的前后摇晃中听到这一句，他不明白马吕斯指的是哪边，是他现在被操出水声的屁股，还是他对马吕斯的那些问句起的反应？不过反正他们都有同一个答案——他喜欢马吕斯。他很意外的，也终于承认自己很无力的，在这件事上完全无法骗到自己。他一接近马吕斯就能感觉到自己生理与心理上的双重喜悦， 像水浇到火石上溅出噼啪悦目的火星， 几乎是本能铸就的和谐与自然 。

“是，我喜欢这个 。 ”他听见自己说，语气里满是自暴自弃的挫败感，带着上扬发颤的尾音，他真的恨死马吕斯这不按套路出牌的技巧了。

可就像糟透了的药物成瘾一样，他渴望更多。他看着马吕斯的脸，鬓角被汗濡湿翘起的发丝，他控制不住自己的手——他以一种近乎虔诚的态度抚上了那滚烫的脸颊。他觉得自己的脑子好热，马吕斯也好不到哪里去，但现在的氛围实在太好了，以至于嘴里的那番话不说出去实在对不起他们自己。

“我觉得我喜欢你，多米尼克。”马吕斯率先吐出这句话来，他的手在多米尼克的腰上环得更紧 ，“ 我觉得我们的关系可以更近一步……抱歉，有些冒昧，能和我缔结个伴侣关系吗，也许？不是床伴，单纯的作战伴侣什么的，我只是想—— ”

越说 工程师的脑子越显得不够用，他的舌头像吊在树上干了的柿子一样卡在嘴里 ，半天说不出话来。

“——如果你愿意的话。”他最后只吐出了这一句。

哇哦，不愧是你，Jäger，选择这个时机提出来，简直是万无一失的策略。马吕斯甚至放慢了速度直到在最深的地方停下来，他在等多米尼克的回答。多米尼克自然注意到了这一点，他感到自己的脊椎骨一阵发麻，而更难的是他还要控制自己不住上挑的嘴角来配合自己接下来的恶作剧。

“做梦去吧小混蛋，”他感到马吕斯的紧张，这令他有种扭曲的满足感，“除非你让我来问，否则我是不会答应你的。”

马吕斯用狠狠地一顶来回答他。他几乎要忘了还有那么大个东西塞在屁股里呢，那里已经习惯了这个形状，抽走的时候仿佛空了一块。他抽了口气，这几下抽插已经让多米尼克完全回忆起了谁才是现在的主导者，他刚刚获得了许可，他现在可以用那种他一直希望的……甜蜜的态度来迎合马吕斯了。

“啊……这真的很棒，马吕斯……”他开始专心地满足于感受里面带来的快感，并毫不吝惜的夸奖他心爱的准男友——他绞尽脑汁就是为了把自己骗到手，虽然用的伎俩破绽百出（是不是更深一层的算计还留有疑惑），不过那对他来说都无所谓。只要你和诈骗犯的目的完全一致，你无论如何也不会上当了。他看到马吕斯脸上的汗顺着脸颊滑下去，经过他的眼窝的时候他眨了眨眼，似乎被汗水迷住了，或许是他盯着马吕斯的眼神过于赤裸，马吕斯甚至不好意思的冲他轻轻笑了一下——又来了，这简直太迷人了，Bandit感觉自己正被击中而头晕目眩。他的阴茎也诚实的表达着这一看法，那里开始有规律的抽动，像是射精的前兆。

“哦……马吕斯……亲爱的，我快要射了……”多米尼克毫不掩饰自己的呻吟里混杂的哽咽，他知道那会让马吕斯更兴奋，“你的老二……啊，太棒了……！”他正被回应他的马吕斯更用力的贯穿，那东西深深地嵌到他体内，成为他的一部分，简直像是完美契合的拼图的两片，他一直以来渴求的就是这个。马吕斯此时俯下身，热情地亲吻他，手指插进他的指缝里，紧紧地握在一起。

终于，他在浪潮一样温和又不容拒绝地冲刷着他的快感中射得到处都是。那是他高潮的最彻底的一次，长时间的紧绷肌肉与大声的呻吟用光了他所有的力气，等他从眼冒金星的状态回过神，发现他的身上，马吕斯的身上和沙发背上几乎到处都是他溅出的精液 。清理那些东西必然得花不少时间，不过他决定暂时把这一切抛却脑后 。

马吕斯还没有射，或许因为是第二次，不过他老实地就让他的老二待在原处，压着前列腺附近， 双眼就那样呆呆地凝视着多米尼克，带着某种属于“欣赏”范畴的神色 。

“马吕斯，看看……”多米尼克露出了一种狡黠的笑意，“我射了这么多，都是因为你。你真的是第二次和男人做爱吗？”他刻意地收缩了一下后穴，这让他们俩都舒服得呻吟了一声。

“ 也许我是有一些天赋，科学研究表明这种能力也会刻在DNA里传给下一代……不过我得指正，这一切的源头是你太过敏感了，Dom ， 你平时会用这里自慰吗？”马吕斯从来不知道避讳什么话题又或是故意调情 ， 巧合就是这么发生了。多米尼克并没有马上回答他，而他显然也不急于去听那个答案，他让他们俩交叠的手贴得更紧，他能感受到多米尼克的无名指在微微颤抖。

“ ……我把那当成一种替代疗法。”多米尼克用一个意有所指的回答表达了“当然” ，他用力捏住了马吕斯的手掌，窘迫地令两人之间的话题翻过篇去—— “你还想继续吗？ 还是说你已经耸不动腰了？”

马吕斯深吸了一口气，压下身子蹭着多米尼克的脸颊抱怨道：“我真不想回答你这个问题……你明明知道我的身体素质有多好。”他继续用没那么刺激的方式继续在那个已经毫无抵抗的小穴里面抽插，听多米尼克发出的那些又轻又可爱的哼声。

于是他又想起了之前那一茬。

“话说回来，现在你可以问我了吗？我先回答，我愿意。”

“哈……那算什么……”多米尼克咬住下唇，他憋不住那种幸福的笑意。在马吕斯眼里只觉得诱人，他一边低喘着一边把精液全送进多米尼克的体内，滚烫的。他们在接今天洗澡之前的最后一个绵长的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 这次是和盆友一起写的！第一次一起写文章（还是黄色文章）还有点赤鸡！！  
> 如果喜欢的话请kudos评论lofter红心蓝手评论都可以！！（土下座）  
> 我真的很想看点反馈！


End file.
